


Five bad, flirty mishaps (and one good one)

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, The whole crew here, but mostly Catradora goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: five times someone flirts with Adoraand the one time she actually does something with her feelings





	Five bad, flirty mishaps (and one good one)

**1**

There’s a familiar weight on my legs when I wake up. Catra, of course. There’s been enough sleepovers between the two of us throughout the years that I know to expect her winding up near the foot of the bed. It’s always been a strange habit, but it would be stranger to find her still cuddled up to my side. It starts like that though. Catra, always refusing to be the little spoon, brings her arm across my waist and shoves her cold nose straight to the back of my neck to annoy me every night we share a bed. She’s never the first to fall asleep, even if she’s exhausted, so I never know exactly when she finds herself at the bottom of the bed. 

“Hey,” Dark eyelashes flutter in response, confirming my suspicions, ”How long have you been awake?”

A pretty, blue eye pops open at the question. Catra stares for a moment before actually answering, “Not long.”

I can feel the edges of my lips turn up into an unconscious smile, “Liar. I bet you were just staring at me like a creep while I slept.”

Catra seems to think for a moment, staring intently at the headboard. I assume she’s not going to reply after the silence goes on, but she suddenly blurts out something that makes my head spin, “I like watching pretty things, I guess.”

I replay the words a few times, trying to decipher their meaning. The only thing my brain can seem to come up with is that it was too flirty to be a friendly remark. Except, that’s something that Glimmer and Bow would say too, I think. Catra isn’t flirting, she just uses that tone that has people falling for her so easily. The one I’m so hooked on. The one she uses to greet me with a simple,  _ “Hey Adora.” _

So, no. Catra isn’t flirting. She doesn’t flirt with anyone, much less with me. I just wish she was flirting. And now I’ve been thinking on this for way too long and Catra probably thinks there’s something wrong with me because she’s watching me with what looks like concern.

Catra looks like she’s going to say something else, but I cut her off with a dismissive, “Sure, Casanova.”

Her face goes through a few emotions that I can’t really figure out before finally settling on relief. Her shoulders relax and it takes me by surprise that I didn’t notice her tense in the first place. Too lost in my mind to notice her obvious concern about my lack of response. She’s so perfect, constantly worrying about me, and all I could think about was whether or not she would actually want to kiss me.

“Hungry?” I ask, finally sitting up.

Catra yawns, her arms stretching high in the air. Her voice comes out clear and steady, erasing all thoughts of the previous conversation and replacing them with thoughts of breakfast instead, “Sure, Adora.”

 

***

**2**

“Where do people even get drugs?”

I drop my pizza in shock at the question. Catra swipes it from my plate and quietly muches on it as Bow and Glimmer set their things down.

“Why exactly are you asking about that, Bow?” I question my friend, still eyeing my stolen food sadly. Catra catches my gaze and takes an even bigger bite.

Bow hands me a paper that the school tends to place in the hallways every other month. It reads  **Fight drugs, give hugs.**

“I don’t even know where to find them.” He shrugs incredulously.

Catra scoffs, but not in a rude way that she might have months ago. It’s more of a scoff of exaggeration. I can’t help the smile that I send her way. It makes her shuffle uncomfortably for a moment before she rolls her eyes and sends one back. She knows how much I appreciate her accepting the others.

“Lonnie sells the good stuff,” Catra interjects. When Glimmer gives a look of disbelief, she merely shrugs, “She does.”

Glimmer gapes for a few more minutes, “I- Do you like... buy it or-”

Catra shakes her head vehemently, “No. Tried some of the harder things once and Adora kicked my ass.”

Bow, bless him, tries to stifle his laughter, but Glimmer lets her laugh echo throughout the lunchroom, attracting the gazes of the other room occupants. Catra turns red and grabs her tray, launching herself up from her seat. For a moment I think she’s leaving, but when I notice her approaching the long line of students, I realize she’s just putting up her tray. She’ll be back.

“Sorry for laughing,” The shorter girl says, trying to end her giggling, “It’s just funny to imagine the school’s princess beating up the resident badass.”

My eyes roll so hard that I’m afraid that they might get stuck in the back of my head like Ms. Razz is always preaching about happening. It's just so silly that the nickname has stuck around. When a sophomore beat out all of the competition to play Princess She-Ra, the lead role in the school play, there was an absolute uproar. The seniors were livid that their final chance to shine was stolen by an underclassman and vowed to make my life hell. That’s when Glimmer and Bow, my co-stars, stepped up to protect me and slowly became family. That’s also when my friendship with Catra became strained though. She hated that I was getting into theatre and leaving her for ‘populars like Glitter and Brad.’ Sophomore year was rough, but Catra and I made it through and in the end we made new friends that we probably wouldn’t have without the fight. That’s always been a problem for us, I think. We’ve always ignored the rest of the world in favor of each other. Even now, with friends surrounding us, we have trouble with inviting them into our little bubble. 

“I didn’t beat her up. I just yelled a bit.” I inform them.

Bow doesn’t miss a beat even as Catra slams back down into the seat next to me, “Bet you didn’t even do that. You probably just pouted at her with that cute face of yours.”

“Oh yeah,” Glimmer pipes up, “Adora could take over an entire country just from her pouty face. She’s just that Adora-ble.”

“That’s my joke,” Catra sends Glimmer an unimpressed look before sliding something my way, “Try again.”

Glimmer puts on a show of putting her chin in her hand, humming in thought,” Okay how about this? Adora is so hot, she could st-”

“Oh my gosh!” I don’t mean to interrupt her, but once I identify Catra’s gift, I can’t help the exclamation, “Is this ice cream? I thought they were out!”

Catra looks over to my shortest friend once again, looking quite smug, “I just asked around to see if anyone didn’t want theirs.”

I quickly reach over to kiss her temple in thanks, digging into my small container of vanilla goodness not even a second later. I hear Glimmer mutter something about bribery or blackmail, but my attention is set on Bow who keeps poking my thigh.

“Hey,” He calls weakly, “Aren’t you Lactose Intolerant?”

“Yep.”

Catra cackles at that.

 

***

**3**

Every once in a while Mermista drags me with her to our school’s football games. She claims that it’s because she loves watching the game, but everyone agrees she just comes to see our favorite Cheerleader. Our team sucks. Like… really bad. There’s no way anyone comes because they genuinely enjoy watching. Honestly, the only reason anyone comes is because of Sea Hawk. The guy is absolutely amazing at what he does, making up cheers and songs on the spot and every once in a while he performs a routine with his pom poms on fire. I’m still not entirely sure how he hasn’t been suspended for the accidental fires that he has created if I’m being honest.

“You know what, Mermista?” She sends me a questioning look,”I really think I’m starting to understand why you like coming to these games so much. I mean, just look at how great our team is do- Oh! Wow. Okay, that looks like it hurt. I changed my mind. We suck. Can you just talk to Sea Hawk finally so we can stop coming to every game?”

Mermista gives me an annoyed glance before sending a slightly wistful one toward the Cheer captain. Seeming to catch herself, she shakes her head quite aggressively. I’m worried she might have whiplash now.

“Are you ever going to stop making heart eyes at Catra?” Is her harsh counter.

I immediately tense at her words, ready to go on the defensive. She seems to notice and lets out a hesitant apology. I know she doesn’t mean to be snappy, but every once in a while her words will trigger my fight or flight instincts that have been programmed into me from a young age. Glimmer and Bow may have helped me with that, but they’re still there. They’ll never be able to help completely because they can never understand where those issues come from. No one will ever understand like Catra, but I can’t go to her when she’s the one who often triggers that in me lately.

There’s a tense silence as we both watch Sea Hawk throw a random freshmen into the air, shivering from the cold. Eventually, I decide to bite the bullet because I know that no one else will ever have the guts to have this conversation with our friend.

“I know you don’t like to talk about it,” I whisper to her, eyeing the people around us to make sure no one is paying attention, “but no one would judge you. He’s pretty open about how much he likes you.”

Mermista wiggles uncomfortably on the hard, metal bench,” I know he is, but my parents-”

“Opinion’s don’t matter because you’re an adult and he makes you happy.”

She isn’t very happy that I’ve interrupted her clearly thought out words, but doesn’t deny what I’ve said so far. It seems like a good sign.

“Adora, just because I turned eighteen, doesn’t mean I’m ready to make decisions like this,” She groans, angrily, “I just wish we weren’t about to graduate. It would make this easier.”

I grab her hand, trying my best to soften my expression, “So your parents can make decisions like this for you, but you can’t?”

“No,” She shakes her head, eyes shut tight, ”that’s not what I meant.”

“Isn’t it?” I ask softly. Everyone knows Mermista lives by her parent’s words, “If you want something then you have to go get it. Don’t listen to everyone else.”

She exhales slowly and we sit in silence for a few minutes before she finally lets out a small giggle, “I just wanted to watch a football game and somehow ended up in a therapy session.”

I bark out a laugh, nudging her shoulder, “You don’t come for football.”

“No,” She admits, “I don’t.”

We sit in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company more than anything.

“Move, I’m gay.” A familiar voice catches both of our attention. A small figure shoves it’s way toward us, pushing everyone else out of the way. One particular push sends an intimidating looking senior’s hotdog to the ground.

Catra doesn’t seem to notice and just makes her way to my side, sitting down quite gracefully. She sends me a quick  _ “Hey, Adora”  _ before striking up a conversation with Mermista on my other side. I’m too busy watching the angry senior to actually listen to their words.

The boy, whose hotdog has sadly fallen to the ground below, stomps his way up the bench, following the same path Catra took. It isn’t until he’s glaring down at Catra that she notices him.

She looks him up and down, seemingly unimpressed, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you can,” His harsh tone has me grabbing for Catra’s hand, hoping to soothe the anger that is most definitely rising in her, “You dropped my hot dog.”

She raises an intimidating eyebrow at his words, “Did I? I can’t remember ever holding it so…”

“Look, I’ll make this easy for you, kiddo-”

“Kiddo? I’m sevente-”

“You buy me a new hot dog and I won’t kick your ass.”

“Hey!” I rise from my seat to meet his gaze, “I’ll get you a new one. Chill out.”

Surprise colors his face as he looks from me to Catra. His gaze eventually lands on the hand that I still have intertwined with my best friends. A nasty smirk from the unknown boy gives me a feeling of dread.

“I could always give you a counter deal if you’re low on cash, of course,” His words are aimed at Catra, but his eyes roam my body instead. Catra gives a low growl before he can even finish his sentence, seeming to know exactly where he was going with this, “Give me one night with your girl here and I’ll have her scre-”

He’s cut off by a quick shove from Catra. I’m not even sure when she got up, but she’s now the one towering over the boy as he cradles his hurt shoulder. His upper body is far below, but his feet rest on the bench directly in front of us. Catra kicks at his feet with a wrinkled nose, seemingly displeased that he’s still near us in any sense. I shouldn’t find it as charming as I do, especially sense she  _ did _ mess with the guy first.

The people around us take one look at the scene around them and go back to their previous activities when they notice Catra and I. It seems that things like this don’t surprise anyone anymore. 

I catch Sea Hawk’s worried gaze from the field and send him a thumbs up. He too looks over to find Catra and nods to himself, as if that’s the only explanation he needed.

Looking back to the previous scene, it seems the boy has run away at this point. Catra is huffing angrily as Mermista laughs freely at her agitation.

“I could have taken care of that,” I grab her by the shoulders, forcing her to sit before finding my own seat.

“I know,” She admits.

Mermista congratulates Catra and even though she’s still shaking from anger, she seems to preen at the praise. After it quietens down a bit, I make sure to thank her for sticking up for me anyways. Her cheeks go red.

“Are you cold?” She asks instead of acknowledging my words.

I am, but I shrug, hoping she doesn’t notice. She’s done enough for me tonight.

She notices.

Shrugging her giant coat off, she offers me a sleeve to slip my arm through. It’s a welcome feeling compared to the cold and the warmth quickly envelops me. Whether it’s from the actual coat or Catra taking care of me is still up for debate.

I can feel Mermista eyeing me, but ignore her in favor of leaning my head on Catra’s shoulder.

 

***

**4**

It wasn’t until I met Glimmer and Bow that I realized parties could actually be fun. Parties with drugs and alcohol have never been something I’ve looked forward too, but the little get togethers that Perfuma often throw are fun. They sing karaoke and eat finger foods and play board games. It’s silly and there’s almost never any crying, drunk girls trying to cling to me. With that said, I do occasionally go to one of those parties because Catra truly likes them. She always asks if I want to go and usually the answer is no, but tonight I’ve agreed. There’s not really a reason why other than the fact that she’s gone to the last few of Perfuma’s parties with me and it’s been a while since I’ve gone with her to one.

“Would you like a drink?” Scorpia shouts over the blaring music to Catra and I.

I think for a moment before actually answering her. It’s not often that I do, but tonight feels like a good night to do just that. Maybe it will wipe away the stress of all the tests that future Adora will have to take Monday.

I nod my head vigorously, hoping that even if my voice is drowned out, she’ll get my meaning, “Yes, please.”

Scorpia shoots me a surprised look before glancing at Catra. My best friend glances at me once before shaking her head. Of course. She never drinks if I do.

“You don’t have have to take care of me,” I tell her. Her brow furrowed in confusion and I try to repeat myself, realizing she can’t hear me over the music.

She seems to understand the second time and sends me a small, genuine smile, “That’s what we do, idiot.”

The grin that takes over is dopey, but there’s nothing I can do to stop it. Catra looks like she wants to say something, but someone interrupts us.

“Hey ladies!” Lanky arms are gripped around both Catra and I now. They belong to a familiar face that I often see in AP History.

“Hey there, Chance.” I greet politely. He’s not a bad guy at all (surprisingly dumb to be in advanced classes though), but Catra has always had a problem with him.

“So. I was thinkin,” He stumbles a bit as Catra shoves his arm away from her and after a moment from me as well, “I’ve always wanted to.. Ya know. Have some fun, but like, doubled.”

He wiggles his eyebrows at us and although I don’t understand what he’s trying to say, Catra sure seems to. Her fists clench and her eyes have narrowed in on him.

“I figured,” he continues, “That since you twooo are together, we could do it alll together, ya know?”

I still don’t know what he means, but Catra’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment before glancing at me. 

“No.” Her response is immediate. He looks like he’s about to argue, but she quickly shuts him down, ”Seriously, just go away.”

He looks upset, but doesn’t say anything else. He actually mumbles out a sheepish apology before leaving. He stumbles a bit and that’s when I realize the boy has already been drinking. I’m not sure what he wanted, but I trust my best friend enough to know that she’s just doing what is best for me. I don’t question her when she wraps her own arm around my shoulders and drags us to meet Scorpia in the kitchen.

“I think I’m actually gonna drink tonight if that’s okay.” It’s really more of a question because she looks to me as if asking permission. I nod and she grabs the drink that Scorpia starts to offer me. The taller girls looks on in confusion and questions whether she should get another for me. I shake my head no.

Catra looks guilty as she says, “You can still drink. You don’t have to take care of me.”

I roll my eyes playfully, “It’s what we do, idiot.”

I don’t notice it at first, but she’s staring. When I do finally meet her gaze once again, I wonder if I’m imagining the change in the air or not. I’d like to say I’m not when I notice that Scorpia seems slightly unsettled as she shuffles away, throwing a quick goodbye, promising to be back soon.

“Yeah,” Catra breaks the intense staring contest first, “That’s what we do.”

 

***

**5**

“Do you like carnivals? I could take you to one”

There’s a lot of people that flirt with me, but most try to at least be subtle. I know I’m not always the brightest when it comes to things like this, but even I can pick up that this girl is hitting on me. It’s uncomfortable to say the least. 

“Ah, not really,” I tell her.

It doesn’t stop her in the slightest.

“Oh, well there are other places to go.”

“Look, you’re really pretty,” I tell her because it’s true. She’s obviously the popular girl in every movie that everyone wants or wants to be, “But I’m interested in someone else.”

And that’s the truth. I don’t want this girl even though it would probably be easy and she’s obnoxiously pretty. I want the girl who is constantly by my side and who is undoubtedly a little messed up. I want her cuddles in the middle of the night even if she ends up at the end of my bed like a weirdo. I want the little things she does for me like shake down freshmen for ice cream even though she tells me I shouldn’t eat dairy ten minutes later (Actually, maybe not the shaking down kids thing). I want her to protect me even though I can easily protect myself and I want to do the same for her. I want her to watch my back when I don’t know what some random guy wants from me at a party. I want her.

“Oh my god,” I grab her shoulders in panic, “I just want my best friend.”

The girl blinks slowly, grabbing my hands on her shoulders and putting them back by my side. I mutter out an apology after a moment and she merely grins.

“So, you’re in love with her, huh?” She leans against the counter and it’s then that I realize we’re in the middle of a line in a fast food restaurant still and that everyone is looking at me strangely.

I cough into my fist, extremely embarrassed, “Maybe?”

She laughs loudly at my meek reply, “What’s stopping you from telling her?”

I shrug my shoulders. There’s lots of reasons, I suppose, but at the end of the day, I’m just scared. I’ve lost her before.

“Well,” She continues when I don’t reply, “If you want something, you have to go get it. You can’t wait for it to come to you all the time.”

The words are eerily similar to the ones I told Mermista weeks ago on that cold bench. I wonder who I was truly trying to give advice to that day. 

“Yeah,” I mutter, “I think you’re right.”

“Well, I think you’re dumb,” An achingly familiar voice pipes up,” It’s obvious Catra likes you too. I’m only eleven and I can tell.”

I take a deep breathe before turning to the small girl, “Frosta, I think it’s a bit more complicated than th-”

The girl stomps her foot at me. There’s a furious look on her face that’s I’ve become terribly familiar with throughout the years of babysitting my neighbor’s daughter, “She wouldn’t help you babysit on her free days if she didn’t like you. Now move. I want to get a special edition toy with my meal and you’re in the way.”

I step to the side so she can step up to the counter, forgetting that I came here to order food myself after my little meltdown. It’s a little too tall for her so I reach over, picking her up. She’s starting to get too old for me to do this (Not too big though. She’s always been so small.), but Frosta wraps her little legs and arms around me instinctively and speaks clearly to the woman at the register.

When she’s done, she clings tighter to me, “She does like you too, Adora.”

I merely nod, not wanting to deny her words and start a fight with my favorite kiddo, “Where are your parents?”

“Car. They didn’t want to come in.”

“They should have, “ I tell her. It’s one thing to be independant, which Frosta always has been, but this is insane.

A sigh slips past my lips as I look around the store, vaguely noticing that the girl is now gone. Perhaps I ran her off with my rambling. It’s not hard, however, for me to spot my neighbor’s vehicle through the large windows. They’re obviously arguing in the front seat.

“Wanna come over tonight?” I ask as she watches the employees scrape fries into a container.

She hums thoughtfully, “Will Catra be there?”

“I’ll invite her,” The girl on my hip is obviously pleased with that answer.

“Okay, Adora.”

 

***

**+1**

 

I try that night with Frosta and Catra there, but I get flustered and can’t get it out. Frosta is obviously upset with the outcome, but still snuggles in between Catra and I when she falls asleep in my bed after watching Disney movies. I try again that morning with an extra small pre-teen in my arms and my best friend on my legs, peering up at me in contentment, but again, I chicken out.

It goes on like that for the next two weeks. I try and try and try. Glimmer and Bow seem to pick up on it even though I don’t inform them of anything. They constantly try to get the two of us alone, which always ends up confusing Catra and sending me into a panic. Sea Hawk doesn’t seem to notice, but Mermista’s eyes are always silently watching me when I fumble over my words as Catra stares too intensely. The two of them at least seem to have worked out. I’m not sure what happened exactly since Mermista isn’t one to share intimate details of her life, but she’s softer around me lately so I think that means I might have helped. Perfuma, Scorpia, and Entrapta don’t seem to have noticed any difference in me at all. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

Catra, however, has definitely noticed. She sends me worried glances occasionally and even asks me if I need to see a doctor. I sure didn’t know how to answer that one.  _ What? Oh no, Catra. I’m not _ sick  _ sick. Just lovesick is all. _

No, that wouldn’t go over well.

And of course it would all come crashing down at one of Perfuma’s parties.

It’s a karaoke night, like usual. Every one of our friends are here. Glimmer and Bow are in charge of the songs played.

“Adora!” Glimmer points at me with the mic, “ You’re up.”

I give a small grumble of protest like always, but still jump up on the homemade stage.

“Annnd” Bow grabs the other mic, tossing it to Catra, “it’s a duet!”

Oh no. Glimmer no. Bow! No! I can see Glimmer doing this, but Bow? How could he betray me like this.

Catra climbs up the stage, wearily. She doesn’t like singing much, but always does so if she’s picked by someone. Bow and Glimmer exchange glances and bump their fist together as if they’ve created the greatest plan in mankind.

For a second, I think that it can’t be too bad. Then the song starts.

“Ew, I hate it.” Catra mutters into the mic when she hears the opening. 

It causes a few chuckles from our friends, but it makes my chest too tight. Ew, it’s a gross song? Ew, it’s a love song? Ew, it’s a love song with  _ me _ ?

Catra glances over at me and shrugs, a small grin on her face despite the words.

Oh God, I can’t hold it in.

“I’m in love with you.”

The microphone buzzes loudly and some people flinch, but Catra’s jaw just drops. Then the song starts, the singer’s voice still in the background.

 

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

 

She isn’t responding and everyone is staring. The silence goes on for too long, the stares too intense. Fight or Flight. I drop the mic and do what I’m best at. I run.

No. No. No. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. Not here in front of all of our friends. Not like _ that. _ Not with Catra just staring at me.

I make my way through Perfuma’s large house on autopilot, locking myself into the first room I can find. It’s the bathroom. 

Reaching over to turn the sink knobs, I lower my face down to the stream of water, splashing the cool drops onto my warm, embarrassed cheeks. Pulling away, I look for a clean rag. There’s a small, neat pile on one of the cabinets that I grab for my face. After I’ve put my rag down I notice wetness still coating my cheeks. I reach to wipe it when I realize what it is. No, not water. Tears.

A small sob is stuck in my throat and before it’s released there’s a knock on the door.

“Go away,” I plead. Glimmer or Bow or whoever it is can wait.

“Adora, please.” The voice is soft. Trying not to scare me. Not that she ever could.

I slowly make my way to the door, knowing I can’t ignore her. I may be scared, but I’m not a coward. 

I turn the knob, ushering her in.

Catra makes a dash into the room as if I’ll change my mind and shut her out if she isn’t quick.

“Catra, loo-”

Except, I can’t finish my sentence because she take my face in her hands, leaving me breathless. She gently caresses my jaw with her thumbs, looking apologetic.

“Please don’t cry. I don’t like it when you cry.”

Then she kisses me.

It’s exactly what I always thought it would be and yet the exact opposite. The love and devotion that I can feel her pouring into my lips is expected, but it’s the tenderness that shocks me. Catra is so rough that sometimes I forget how soft she can be. Yet, here it is as she wipes away any lingering tears from my cheeks. My cheeks that are once again red, but surely not from embarrassment this time.

When she pulls away I want to lean back in.

“Did you really not think I loved you too?” I don’t know how to respond to that because she sounds so small and desperate, “It’s always been you, Adora.”

That small sob finally breaks through, but this time Catra is there to hold me in her arms as I cry. I find myself sobbing into the crook of her neck, muttering the words over and over again.

“I love you, too,” She responds every time.

I’m not so sure why I was so scared anymore. Because obviously no one loves me as much as this girl holding me does. She would fight the entire world for me if she had to, but I’d do the same.

 

***

**Bonus**

 

“You were betting on who would say it first?” Catra asks disbelievingly.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips, snuggling deeper in her. She turns red for a second before tightening her grip around my waist. It feels natural, but also not. The feeling of her arm around me is normal, but the part where my body feels as if it’s on fire is new.

“Duh,” Entrapta says over the strange set of wires in front of her. Actually, wait, what is that? It looks like a bomb. Is that a bomb? No, she wouldn't bring that to a party, “And I won obviously.”

Entrapta is gesturing to the small wad of cash in front of her wires. 

“Wait,” I sit up, away from Catra to look around, “Are you the only one that bet on me?” There’s absolute silence throughout the room and I look accusingly to Bow and Glimmer, “You didn’t have faith in me?”

Bow stands defensively, “I didn’t bet on anybody. I told them we shouldn’t have been messing around with feelings that aren’t ours.”

Oh that sweet boy.

“I just didn’t have faith in you.” Glimmer pipes up.

Catra cackles as I fall back into her, displeased.

“She may not have had faith in you, but” Mermista explains pointing to Catra, “the rest of us just thought this one was more desperate.”

It’s my turn to laugh as Catra grumbles ingenuine threats under her breath.

“Oh!” I stand suddenly, “I have to tell Frosta!”

The room looks around confused. It’s Scorpia who finally breaks the strange silence.

“You mean the eleven year old you babysit?”

I grin excitedly, “Yeah, I told her I’d tell her after I finally told Catra.”

Saying that out loud is slightly strange now that I’m really thinking about it.  I’m about to excuse myself to make a phone call to the girl when a loud beeping interrupts.

“Oh good!” Entrapta raises the strange wiring above her head, “That was the right wire.”

Oh. It  _ is _ a bomb.

“I think I’ll just go tell Frosta in person actually.” I inform everyone quickly, pressing a quick kiss to Catra’s cheek.

Before I can get far, a hand grips my wrist. I turn to find Catra looking quite shy, “Is it okay if we go together?”

I pull her up, intertwining our fingers, “Of course.”

Together, hand in hand, we make our way out the door. As we shut it behind us, I’m almost certain that I hear Perfuma ask, “Did Entrapta bring a bomb into my house?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Adora is totally one of those kids that would eat dairy all day/ everyday and tell everyone to go to hell when they try to stop her. 
> 
> Also, this entire fic is a mess, but I needed to get something about Catradora out before I exploded.


End file.
